


Blaine Anderson And The Elusive Queen of Hearts

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Fantasy, M/M, Violence, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a boy who loved Alice In Wonderland. So much so that his own imagination recreated the Queen of Hearts and her whole world. Little does he know, his imagination is one of few that holds a key to make fantasy a reality. Rating for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Land

**Author's Note:**

> No worries, I will be writing Face Off still but I was actually hit with inspiration for once and Blaine and the Elusive Queen of Hearts was born! This will be a chapter fic. Other ND members will probably make more substantial appears. I was just too lazy to write out everyone's name.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make me smile! Let me know what you think of this so far and enjoy!

Every child has a fantasy world. Whether it be full of dragons and sword fighting or princesses with hair as long as the Nile River, every child has one.

But only a select few ever have the imagination to make that fantasy world reality. Only a select few are granted the key that unlocks the invisible door that separates what is real from what is imaginary.

As such, seven year old Blaine Anderson thought nothing of it when his estranged uncle gave him a small ordinary looking rusted gold key. It was strung on a chain and he told Blaine seriously never to take it off and one day, he would find the lock that the key was meant to fit.

Blaine of course found this information quite odd but that was nothing new. His uncle was an odd one indeed. A rarity for him to be invited to an Anderson family gathering but when Blaine's father had protested his wife's decision to invite her strange brother, Blaine's mother had looked him straight in the eye and told him the Eye had spoken. Blaine didn't have any idea what that meant but it had shut his father up and he made no more protests.

As it were, after that visit, Blaine never saw that particular uncle again. After a number of weeks of wearing the key without any clue as to why, Blaine gave it up and shut the little golden key away in a treasure box of memories and stuck it up on the shelf in his closet. And there it would remain untouched for another nine years.

Blaine's childhood fantasies were quite a bit more unique than most. One of his favorite tales as a child was Alice In Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. And despite the fact that she was the villain, Blaine had always been fascinated by the elusive Queen of Hearts.

His mind would cook up a world lead by the elusive queen. A world much different from Wonderland. Blaine named this world the Land of Hearts. And along with giving her kingdom a makeover, Blaine gave the queen a makeover too.

When he was little, Blaine was a very smart boy but he had no real sense of romance and what people deemed right or wrong nor was he ever told a male could not be a queen, only a king. So in Blaine's Land of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts became a young boy of elusive beauty, exquisitely pale skin and blue eyes so gorgeously piercing that Blaine believed one look into them and the gazer would instantly fall in love with the queen. And this was where the branch of her or his it should be said instead, makeover took flight.

From the eyes that make the gazer fall in love, the Queen of Hearts, His Majesty of the Land of Hearts, became a symbol for romance. Blaine decided that his royal palace was filled with patrons, all to have claimed the queen had their heart. He had his way with them but never once did the queen give his heart to a single one of them. He always said he was looking for the one that could do to him what he did to them.

In Blaine's dreams, he entered the palace in the Land of Hearts and sought out the queen. The moment their eyes met for the first time, it was a spark for both of them. In Blaine's dreams, he was the one who could do to the queen what the queen could do to him.

"No daddy, the Queen of Hearts is a boy," Blaine had told his father countless times in exaggeration while telling Mr. Anderson of his imaginary adventures in the Land of Hearts.

For the first few years of this, Mr. Anderson enlightened his son by agreeing and giving his apologies. But the year Blaine was nine, his last year of designated early childhood, Henry decided that Blaine was now old enough to begin the process of maturing out of his childish fantasies.

"A male can't be a queen Blaine," he said sternly, feeling slight guilt at the look of utter hurt and bewilderment on his son's face. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and pressed on. "You are nine years old now Blaine. I think it's high time you grew out of these silly fantasies."

Blaine continued to indulge himself in his fantasy world for another year but he never brought it up around his parents or his older brother Cooper - who teased him relentlessly - after that. It was just before his eleventh birthday when Blaine finally closed the door on his fantasy world for good.

Or so he thought.

Blaine had made a rather interesting discovery when he had been in his fantasy world. The Queen of Hearts had always been around his own age. It was like they grew together and with each passing year, the elusive queen grew even more stunning and Blaine found himself wishing harder and harder that he would be the one to capture the queen's heart.

But alas, this world was only a fantasy and Blaine had finally come to realize that. He took his copy of Alice In Wonderland and placed it in his treasure box of memories where that key still rested, forgotten.

It was when he was sixteen that he would find it again and think about that strange uncle he had last seen when he was seven.

Blaine was awkwardly moving a box of his things up to the attic of the new house. He was one armed as his left arm was still casted from the beating.

A number of months earlier, Blaine had come out and there was a Sadie Hawkins dance at his school. He asked a friend of his, the only other out gay guy and while they had been waiting for his friend's dad to pick them up, three jocks came and beat the living out of them. Blaine had spent months in the hospital.

As a result, Blaine had missed the remainder of the school year and would now have to repeat his sophomore year of high school. His parents felt it best to move away from that community. So they packed up and moved to Westerville where Blaine was immediately enrolled in a private all boy's school called Dalton Academy.

Because of his one-armed hold on the box, Blaine ended up dropping it, spilling the contents to the floor. Out came his old treasure box. It landed upturned on the attic floorboards and a familiar rusted gold key on a chain slid out and a few feet away from its hiding place.

Blaine paused in his effort to try and recollect the items in the box and came to his knees in front of the key. He hadn't seen it since he had stored it in that box a few weeks after he had gotten it. He reached out a hand and picked up the key, turning it over in his palm for a moment. He remembered then what his uncle had told him. Keep it around his neck at all times.

For whatever reason, Blaine slid the chain over his neck and tucked the key beneath his shirt. An odd warm glow filled his being as though his body was reconnecting with a missing puzzle piece, one that hadn't been there for nine years.

Blaine barely thought about the odd sensation, dismissing it quickly and returning to collecting the contents of the box. He forgot about the key again, only this time, it was because he grew so used to having it around his neck, he barely realized it was there.

That was until one day in November. Blaine was in his dorm room at Dalton, collecting things he thought he would need at home for Thanksgiving break. And that was when he saw it.

There was a very tiny faint glow coming from a spot on the wall. For a moment, Blaine thought it was just the cast of the late afternoon sun and ignored it, pushing it out of his mind. But when he passed the window and realized it was overcast outside and there was no sun, he dropped his duffle and turned back to the spot on the wall.

The odd glowing was still there. Blaine turned his head back and forth between the window and the spot on the wall but there was absolutely no way the sun could have made the glow even if it hadn't been buried by clouds. The spot was completely out of eyeshot of the window.

Swallowing over a lump that was beginning to form in his throat, Blaine cautiously made his way toward the glowing spot on the wall. Oddly, he could feel a warmth start to spread across his chest where he suddenly remembered the key was resting. With one hand, he pulled the chain until the little key appeared from under his shirt. His eyes widened when he saw that it was glowing as well.

Upon closer inspection of the spot on the wall, Blaine became aware that he was staring at the glow of a beam of light through a tiny keyhole. Had that been there all along? And how was it even possible that there was a random tiny keyhole in the middle of his dorm room wall?

Blaine was suddenly very glad he had a single dorm. He'd hate for his roommate to walk in and see him acting all weird because he certainly mustn't look normal right then.

Still he could feel some sort of magnetic pull drawing him closer to that keyhole. He reached up and pulled the key from around his neck, moving so he could hold it in his hand as he finally came to a stop in front of the keyhole.

Leaning forward and bending over slightly, Blaine peered through the tiny keyhole. He could see a vast green meadow and a large elegant palace in the distance. The palace itself stood out, having been painted exclusively in reds and trimmed with pink and white. This intrigued Blaine and he decided he needed a closer look.

The sixteen year old stood back up and glanced down at the key in his hand. Without a second thought, he slid the key into the keyhole. It slid in smoothly and fit like a charm. One easy turn of the key and there was a click. Blaine's wall suddenly swung open slowly, allowing him a wider and fuller view of the gorgeous meadow on the other side.

Blaine had to duck his head to pass through the doorway but the moment he had, it swung shut again, sealing him into nothing and when he spun around to find it, he found himself staring out at vast lands filled with small villages and farming grounds. Above him the sky was clear and the sun was shining, birds chirped from overhead.

Blaine's ears picked up the sound of wheels on gravel and he turned to find a cart trundling up a nearby path. The driver was a skinny looking nerdy boy with glasses and gloves on his hands. He was peddling the cart along by pushing the wheels, much in the way someone in a wheelchair would drive themselves.

"Excuse me?" Blaine called out, startling the boy in the cart who in turn caused his cart to come to an abrupt stop after jamming a wheel on a rock. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

The boy waved a hand. "Don't worry about it yo," he said. "The good thing is that the queen isn't really bothered with punctuality unless it's time for class," he said, straightening his glasses.

It took all Blaine's resolve not to let his mouth drop open. "Sorry, the queen?" he asked.

The boy gave him a suspicious look for a moment. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked then.

Blaine shook his head. "Um, no, I'm not." The boy nodded and Blaine became aware that he should have been wondering why he didn't find it strange but no use wallowing over small miracles.

"Welcome to the Land of Hearts," the boy said. "I am Artie Abrams," he introduced, placing a hand to his chest. "Personal delivery man to His Royal Highness, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Queen of Hearts."

Blaine couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open this time. The Land of Hearts? His Royal Highness the Queen of Hearts? This wasn't possible. It was just a fantasy Blaine had invented in his head when he was a kid. It wasn't real. It was based on Alice In Wonderland for crying out loud. Maybe he was going crazy.

It took Blaine a moment to realize that Artie was speaking again. "I'm sorry what?" he somehow managed to get out.

The cart boy rolled his eyes in good nature. "I asked what your name was," he repeated.

"Oh, right. It's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Artie's eyes got round as saucers behind his glasses and he looked both ways cautiously before turning back to Blaine.

"We need to get you to the palace right away," he said. "His Highness would want to be notified at once that the creator has finally arrived." Blaine opened his mouth to question all this but he didn't have a chance fore Artie continued. "Quickly, quickly, climb aboard my cart. We haven't a moment to waste yo."

Blaine was at a loss for words so he did what Artie instructed and climbed into the back of the cart. He found himself surrounded by piles of sheet music. Well if this was the kind of thing delivered to the queen, Blaine had a feeling they would get along splendidly.

Wait, did this mean his old childhood fantasies might possibly be about to become reality?

For the second time that day, Blaine swallowed over a lump that had begun to form in his throat. His eyes found the palace and he left them there because he was just moments away from meeting the elusive Queen of Hearts.

His elusive Queen of Hearts.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter guys! I started writing this last night and just finished it this morning. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for your interest so far!
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile! Enjoy!

"This is an outrage!" Queen Kurt slammed his hands down palm flat on the table, watching everyone in the room widen their eyes at his sudden outburst.

The room was currently full off Rachel one of his ladies in waiting, Finn his stepbrother, Burt his father, and Carole his stepmother.

The queen gritted his teeth as he glared across the table at his father before folding his arms across his chest and pacing back and forth with his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Kurt, the King of Spades is the wealthiest monarch in the area. Nuptials between you and him will ensure a rise in money for the kingdom," Burt protested half-heartedly. Kurt threw him another glare and Burt looked to the other three for help.

Finn shook his head. "Sorry Burt. But I don't think it will." Burt gave his stepson a quizzical look. "David is a greedy boy. He thinks he's top ace. He already doubled the price of taxes in the Land of Spades."

Rachel had burst out into giggles and Finn looked at her in confusion. It was Kurt who answered his unspoken question.

"David thinks he's top ace because he is top ace," Kurt snorted with a hand on his hip. "Or well, second top ace as his father is Ace of Spades. That is top ace," Kurt went on. "In any case I am the Queen of Hearts. I promote romance, not arranged marriages!" He slammed his hand down on the table again. "I want my romance the same as anyone else!"

Rachel cleared her throat. "You've already given your heart to a faceless man Kurt. How do you even know you will find someone who can do to you what you have done to all those patrons in the lovers wing?" Kurt turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to reply when his father interrupted.

"Please Kurt," he begged, clapping his hands together in desperation. "David has threatened war on the kingdom unless he has your hand in marriage."

Kurt turned his eyes back on his father, his one hand still on the table. They darkened and narrowed into slits. "Seeing as you already made arrangements, he may stay for a visit but I flat out refuse to marry that buffoon who will be bald by thirty and is rather chubby." Burt opened his mouth to reply but Kurt held up his free hand to signal that he wasn't done speaking yet. "And if we have to go to war, so be it."

Burt finally lost it. He slammed his own fist down on the table. "Like hell we will! Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, queen or not, you are not yet eighteen and if I say this is what's best, you will listen to me!" Carole put a hand on his arm as everyone else in the room gawked at Burt in surprise.

All the fight seemed to go out of Kurt. He stared at his father with wide eyes and when he spoke next, his voice was very quiet.

"You had your happily ever after. Please, let me have mine." Without another word, the queen turned and swept from the room. He would not allow anyone to see him cry.

Burt watched him go feeling all the fight drain out of him. He turned to Carole with a worried look on his face. "Was I too harsh?" Carole didn't have to reply for him to have his answer but she spoke up anyway.

"You are always telling Kurt that he matters Burt. Forcing him to marry someone against his will goes against everything you ever told him," she said and Burt knew she was right. But he feared for the kingdom. He feared that their army would not be strong enough to fight off King David's army. The Land of Hearts was a lovey kingdom, not a fighting kingdom. It was just like Kurt said. They promoted romance.

Neither of them made any notice when Rachel hurried from the room, following Kurt to his chambers. She knew the queen very well by now and he knew her as well. She was not surprised to find his chamber door was left open a crack and when she entered, she found Kurt standing on the balcony. Mercedes, another of his ladies in waiting was already in the room.

"How is he?" Rachel asked.

"Not good, Mercedes replied.

"I can hear you," Kurt said from out on the balcony, not bothering to turn and face the two girls. His hands were wrapped tightly around the railing as he stared down at the gardens, in the center of which there was a large fountain.

Kurt had always admired his own palace and grounds. The fountain in the garden was one of his favorite places. He tightened his hands as he willed the tears to stop. He would not turn to face the two until they were no longer visible.

"Artie is bringing new sheet music today Your Highness," Rachel chirped, doing what she thought was best and changing the subject.

"I have told you before Rachel, you don't have to address me so formally," Kurt replied. "But I know that. You can help yourself to it. I'm not in the mood today."

Rachel frowned and turned to glance at Mercedes who had a worried look on her face. Since when did Kurt turn down music? But than again because this was the Land of Hearts, most of the music was romantic and that would only just make him think more about the situation at hand.

"Do you think I should marry David?" Kurt asked very quietly a moment later.

Rachel and Mercedes glanced at each other.

"I think you should follow your heart Kurt," Mercedes said quietly. He finally turned to look back at them then.

Kurt just looked at her for a moment before he sadly shook his head. "My father's right though. Queen or not, until I'm eighteen, he still has the right to make decisions concerning my future."

"But only if it's in your best interest," Rachel protested.

The queen turned back to gaze out at the gardens again. "Sometimes what he thinks is in my best interest and what I do, are two different things," he replied quietly, not tearing his eyes from the fountain.

Before Mercedes or Rachel could reply, there came a knock at the door. Kurt gave whomever it was permission to enter and there was a giggle from Mercedes as the person entered the room. Kurt didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"What is it Sam?" he asked, eyes remaining on the fountain.

"Forgive my interruption Your Highness—"

"Sam," Kurt cut him off.

"Sorry Kurt. Forgive my interruption but Artie has arrived. And he's brought a boy with him."

This caught Kurt's attention and he whirled around from his spot at the window. Mercedes and Rachel exchanged curious glances.

"He brought a boy with him?" Kurt repeated, looking at Sam with an astonished expression on his face. This was new. Artie had never delivered more than the requested goods before. Sam nodded his head and Kurt drew himself up to his full height. "I shall like to see this boy," he said.

Again Sam nodded. "He's waiting in the palace entryway Kurt." It was the queen's turn to nod and he glanced toward his two ladies in waiting.

"Go and meet Artie down at the stables for the sheet music." They both nodded their heads and hurried out of the room. "Sam, lead me to this boy."

With another curt nod, the blonde boy lead the queen through the palace halls, flooding the stairs with delicate footsteps as the heels of His Highness' boots clicked on every surface.

True to Sam's word, there was indeed a boy standing in the palace entryway, gazing around in complete awe. And Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat. This boy was without a doubt the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on. Could this be the moment he had been waiting for for so long?

Sam cleared his throat and the boy snapped his head up in alert. Kurt came to a respectable stop behind Sam as Sam stood up straight.

"May I present to you, His Royal Highness, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Queen of Hearts." Kurt rolled his eyes. God how he hated when he had to be addressed so formally.

The stunned boy bowed all the same. Kurt could tell he was dapper and seemingly polite. He was dressed in a navy blazer with red trim and matching navy and red tie. Grey slacks were on his legs and Kurt hoped this was some kind of uniform because it did absolutely nothing for the boy's stunning figure.

He took another moment to fully take the stranger in as he slowly stood from his bow. He had olive skin, triangular eyebrows, and dark hair that was gelled to his head, the tiniest of curls just springing free at the fringe. But the moment Kurt locked his eyes on the boy's honey-hazel swirls, he felt his breath leave his body. The rest of the palace seemed to disappear and all he could see was the strange boy.

This was it. This was what he had been waiting for. This was what he meant by someone who could do to him what he could do to them. The boy seemed to not be able to pull his gaze away either and Kurt felt it had to be fate.

"Pleasure to meet you Your Highness," the boy said, snapping Kurt out of his reverie. His voice was liquid smooth, deep and rich and Kurt felt his heart beat out of his chest.

Clearing his throat, he held his head up and graced the boy with a soft smile. "The pleasure is all mine. And the name's Kurt if you don't mind. I'm not really one for formalities." The boy chuckled lightly. "Welcome to my kingdom…um…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, forgive me. I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Kurt's eyes went round much in the same way Blaine had seen Artie's do earlier after the same introduction.

"You're the creator," Kurt whispered and Blaine had to wonder what all this creator stuff was about. "You're the reason my people and my world exist."

Kurt snapped his fingers and two maids hurried forward, one a Latina and the other a pretty blonde. They came to a stop and clasped their hands in front of them.

"What can we do for you Kurt?" the Latina asked, though Blaine noticed her smile was forced. He was willing to bet she didn't like being house staff.

Kurt smiled ever so softly. "One last menial task Santana and then you and Brittany shall be promoted to my ladies in waiting," he said, astounding both girls standing in front of him. "You are much too lovely to be palace maids."

Santana bowed. "In that case Kurt, I shall do whatever it is you wish." Kurt gave his head a short nod.

"See to it that Blaine is given the best chambers in the guest wing. He shall be very highly regarded here as he is technically higher status than anyone else in this world. He is the creator."

Blaine didn't miss the sucking in of breath from both girls as they turned to stare at him for a moment before Santana straightened up and Brittany smoothed out her maid skirt.

"Right away Kurt," Santana said. She and Brittany hustled up the stairs and out of the room.

Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine. "I shall escort you there later myself," he said in a light airy voice and offered his arm. "But come, a stroll in the gardens is in order," he went on.

Blaine blushed right to the roots of his dark hair. He never imagined that Kurt would be so beautiful…or well maybe he did. He was the one who had created this elusive queen. Although now that he was seeing Kurt in real face to face context, he didn't think that he could have imagined everything that he was.

There was one thing about the queen that Blaine had never changed. Her temper. But looking at Kurt, he couldn't fathom why he would ever be one to have a temper on him. He was about to get his answer to that though.

"Kurt!" came a shout and the queen paused. Blaine noted him closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath. He turned his head to see a middle aged man hurrying toward them.

"We've been over this father. I will not marry David." Blaine had no idea what at all was going on. The man, who apparently was Kurt's father looked him up and down curiously for a moment and Blaine felt uncomfortably on display.

Burt cleared his throat. "I'm not saying you have to accept. But David and his guard will be here tonight. Prepare the best chambers in the guest wing for him," he said, looking at Blaine curiously again.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Those chambers are taken," he said shortly. Blaine noted the man was trying to check his own temper. They must have been at very tense ends with each other than.

"By who?" Burt asked, his voice stern.

Kurt didn't miss a beat. "By Blaine," he said simply, nodding his head toward Blaine who managed a weak smile. Burt stared at him for a moment.

"You are giving the best chambers in the guest wing to some lowly peasant boy?" he said, a bit of a growl to his words and Blaine felt suddenly low and insulted. He gave Kurt a worried look. Kurt opened his mouth to reply but Burt hurried on. "David is the King of Spades! He will have those chambers! No excuses!"

Kurt slid his arm free from Blaine and took several steps closer to his father. When he spoke next, his tone was void of any emotion whatsoever.

"And Blaine is the creator. I don't know about you father but I believe that gives him higher status than David," he quipped. "Now if you'll excuse us," he added with an air of finality. He turned around and offered his arm to Blaine again. Blaine took it and glanced over his shoulder at the astounded man as the two of them continued their track out to the gardens.


End file.
